


Two Captains

by tracionn



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Post Episode: Zurich, Reunions, Romance, terms of endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2893073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracionn/pseuds/tracionn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For those needing a Martin/Douglas post Zurich Martin-comes-back fix it:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Captains

**Martin:** Permission to come aboard?

 

_Douglas is startled for a moment, then pulls Martin into a bear hug._

_Martin blushes, giggles, hugs back._

_They slowly part._

 

 **Douglas:** Permission granted, mon capitaine.

 **Martin:** Douglas, I’m not captain anymore.

 **Douglas:** You, Martin, will always be my captain.

 

_Martin leans his head against Douglas' shoulder._

_Douglas nuzzles Martin’s hair._

 

 **Martin:** And you’ve always been the captain of my heart.

 

_Douglas chuckels, a deep and happy sound._

_Martin looks at him now, truth and awe in his eyes._

 

 **Douglas** : What a delightful conundrum. Perhaps we both are captains then?

 **Martin:** I’d like that, Captain.

 **Douglas:** So would I, Captain.

 

_Douglas and Martin, in G-ERTI, hugging, slow fade out._


End file.
